DragonBall: Lost Saiyan Chronicles
by OriginalDeadman
Summary: Beginnings Saga Set after DBZ/GT. A new threat to Earth is revealed to the Z Fighters, along with the discovery of a lost Saiyan bloodline. Earth's hopes may now lie in the untapped potential of a young soul.


Okay, here's the 1st Saga of the long awaited DBZ/GT fanfic I planned on righting. I don't own anything the the Dragonball series, otherwise I would be in Palm Springs waiting on my royalty check instead of doing this. A couple of characters will be made up, and the story will revolve around one in particular. So, without further adeau, I give you: Dragonball: Lost Saiyan Chronicles.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

Five years have passed since the battle between Earth's heroic Z Fighters and the wicked Majin Buu. Goku, with the help of his former rival Vegeta, Earth's guardian Dende, the Kais (and some dumb luck from Hercule), destroyed Majin Buu and restored the Earth to its rightful place in the universe. A prolonged period of peace fell on the planet, allowing the Z Fighters time to enjoy a break from the combat that have filled their lives.

For Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan, it was finally a change to enjoy the life he had given up for 7 years following his sacrifice in the Cell Games. His son, Gohan, had grown in a strong young man and had even fallen in love with Videl, while his wife Chi-Chi had a second son, Goten, who had to spend seven years without knowing his father. It was finally time for him to catch up on some lost time with the family and friends he left behind.

As for Vegeta, the crown prince of the Saiyan race, the destructive war with Buu helped him do some extreme soul-searching. Cold, arrogant, and self-centered for most of his life, his battles with Buu marked the first time he fought for something other than himself. He finally gained an appreciation for the life he had on Earth and for special bonds he shared with Bulma and their son Trunks. He also developed a strong respect for Goku, who he had long held in bitter disdain.

Life was good for the two Super Saiyans. Although, you know that little itch would soon return…

"Goku!" Chi-Chi's voice boomed as her husband placed a giant stack of dirty plates into the sink.

"What?" Goku chimed nervously. "I was really hungry, and your breakfast was really good today."

"You're always hungry" Chi-Chi responded back. "But I'll let you slide on account of the good complement" she said as she wrapped her arms around Goku and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just long enough to get some fresh air. I'll be back by lunch." He said as headed for the door.

In no time at all, Goku was outside and in flight to an unknown location.

'That man won't ever change' Chi-Chi thought with a grin as she watched her husband fly away into the distance.

After a few minutes, Goku was far away from Japan, flying over a mountainous desert region. Dark, ominous clouds covered the sky. 'Where are you' he though as he scoured the area. Finally, his senses detected what he was searching for and immediately descended back toward the ground.

"You're late, as usual" a voice said as Goku landed.

"Well, can't go sparing on an empty stomach, you know." He said as he looked over to the rock that Vegeta was sitting on.

"Seriously Kakarot, you eat more than that tub of lard Buu does" Vegeta responded back as he got up and began to power up. Goku responded by powering up as well. In a flash, both were airborne and unleashing a barrage of punches, kicks, counterstrikes, and ki blasts. For once, however, these attacks weren't in anger, spite, or retaliation. It was just a friendly sparing session. One that might have leveled a mountain in the process, but that's a little off topic. After an hour of back and forth action, both warriors ended up taking a break on a cliff overlooking the desolate area they had been sparing in.

"Doesn't get any better than this, doesn't it?" Goku said. Vegata ignored him for a minute. "Fresh air, good exercise, little ones on the way."

"Apparently, Bulma has been keeping your family up to date about our progress" Vegeta replied.

"Well, she can't help it. You know how excitable Bulma can get. Besides, I can sense that you're looking forward to it also" Goku said.

"Add Gohan's kid into the mix, and we're going to have two young female Saiyans on our hands." Vegeta said. "This is a rare occasion for us. There hasn't been a female Saiyan born since our home planet was destroyed."

"Well, it'll be a good break from what we've got running around with Trunks and Goten" Goku replied with a chuckle. "Besides, you know your looking forward to a daughter running around trying to be daddy's little girl." Vegeta replied with a head shake and an uncharacteristic chuckle of his own. Suddenly, the sound and sight of a rocket heading toward them broke the conversation short.

"Kakarot, watch out!" Vegeta yelled as they both leapt into the sky. They narrowly avoided the rocket as it struck the cliff where they were standing. Both warriors looked down to see a group of twenty robots, one of them with its arm raised up. Apparently, this was the offending being that tried to take out Goku and Vegeta. Both warriors immediately took off to confront this group of robots.

"Okay, what gives here?" Goku said as the pair landed on the ground in front of their attackers. The voice they heard next shocked the pair.

"Well, Goku and Vegeta, didn't expect to see you here. Lovely day for dying, isn't it?" In the mist of the robots, was none other that Cell.

'It can't be!' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Gohan killed him years ago. How is this possible?' Goku thought in his head.

"Both of you are probably wondering why I'm here." Cell said. "Well, it's very simple. My friends and I here have come to destroy both of you. So you have two options: you can either surrender and make your deaths quick, or try to fight back and prolong your suffering."

"Obviously you green freak, you forgot that Saiyans don't go down without a fight!" Vegeta said as he started to power up.

"And to think, I thought today was going to be boring" Goku said as he powered up as well.

Just as the two had powered up to Super Saiyan, however, a lightning bolt struck the ground behind the group of robots. As the dust settled, all onlookers noticed that a person was standing where the bolt and struck. The strange figure stood six feet tall. He was looking down, so that the black hat he was wearing would cover his face. He also had on a long black leather trenchcoat, which was fastened up. The only things visible on him were the gray gloves with cut off fingers, gray boots, the shoulder length red hair that hung down from his head, and what looked to be the handle of a sword tilted slightly behind the strangers right shoulder.

Cell looked on nervously and angrily at this new arrival. "You!" he snarled under his breath.

"Yeah, it's me." the stranger replied coolly. "Did you think that you would get away with this?"

"Well, I guess that we'll just have to kill you as well." Cell said.

"You know you're outmatched, but since you insist, let's raise the stakes a little" the stranger said as he clenched his fists and began to summon energy. What happened next became shock number 2 for Goku and Vegeta. Yellow waves of aura spread out around the young stranger as his hair transformed from red into golden blonde. He looked up to face the group of fighters and robots in front of him. For the first time since is arrival, everyone could see his face. They could see his rough goatee that had apparently changed to golden blonde as well. They could see the long scar that traveled from the outside corner of his right eye down to his jaw. More importantly, they could see the focus and determined look in his eyes as he stared down Cell. For any normal person, they could see a person that came ready to take care of business. But for Goku, Vegeta, and Cell, one undeniable fact was clear…

A new Super Saiyan has joined the impending battle.


End file.
